Green Time Rush
by november 2 1990
Summary: How i think it couldv'e went. by the way, Kendall and Jo aren't dating. minor Jett.


**A/N this is how I imagined green time rush and the week off from school. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Jo's Pov**

Ok so we all were given an assignment and we had to pick a partner, the project was to see what would be the greenest project. I don't mean who could have the most green, I mean who could do the best project for the environment. I really liked this boy named Kendall Knight, so hopefully I can be partnered with him. I looked around as Miss. Collins said, "Okay everyone pick your partners."

I saw James and Carlos go together, Camille jumped at Logan, Stephanie and Rachael got together as partners, and that left me, Kendall, and Jett. I just stayed in my seat hoping he would come up to me.

Kendall slowly walked up to me, and asked, "Hi I have seen you around, and I really like you. Will you be my partner for this project?"

Holy crap Kendall Knight just asked me. I said, "Sure."

Carlos walked up to Kendall and said, "Wow it took you 3 months to ask her out."

Kendall blushed, and said, "No I didn't ask her out, I asked her to be my partner."

Carlos said, "Jo, Kendall here is in love with you, he keeps telling me… ow."

Kendall had hit Carlos in the stomach. I kind of wanted to know what Kendall was telling the guys. But he smiled that one smile, and I kind of melted. Miss. Collins asked Jett to pick a group to join, or he could do a solo project. He picked Kendall and my group. I tried not to be mad, but I saw Kendall have a hint of disappointment on his face. I then said, "Kendall let's talk." I pulled him aside.

Kendall had asked, "Look about what Carlos was saying, I really like you, and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me this Friday night?"

I said, "Yes I would love to go on a date with you."

Kendall then asked, "What about Jett?"

I said, "Well we could put Jett in a box, and turn that in for him, and then we could do a project together."

Kendall then grabbed my hands and said, "Perfect. He then kissed my cheek, and went back to his friends. I then walked over to Kendall and I grabbed his shirt and I kissed him. I don't know what made me do that, but I felt Kendall wrap his arms around my waist, and then I stuck my tongue in his mouth. I then pulled away. I heard Kendall say, "Wow." Kendall turned to look at the guys.

He then looked at me, and grabbed my hands. He is my second boyfriend, but I liked him a lot. Kendall then kissed me on my lips, and had cupped my face. I had held him close. I then pulled apart, and told Kendall I had to go. He kissed my cheek, as I left. I went to get a smoothie.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had asked Jo Taylor to be my partner on the green project. Then Carlos had started to tell Jo things that I only tell the guys. Jo then pulled me aside and I told her the truth, I asked her out, and then I kissed her cheek. Jo had accepted, and after I walked back to the guys, Jo walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Man she's hot. She even kisses like a goddess. Her raspberry tasting lips are so good. I then said to the guys, "She's hot."

James said, "I don't know why she likes you, I'm the pretty one."

Logan said, "Ken don't blow it."

Carlos asked, "Was she a good kisser?"

I said, "Logie I won't I feel like she is the one, and Carlos yes, she kissed me, and we aren't even dating."

Then started to doze off, as I saw Jo walking by. I started to imagine her in a bikini. I managed to get a hard on, but I ignored it.

Jo walked up to me and said, "Hey Kendall." She looked down and I think she could tell that I had a hard on. I don't know if she knew that she caused me to get one.

I said, "Hey Jo."

I grabbed her soft hands, and I sat down with her on the lawn chair. She sat on my lap, and she skimmed her hand over my hard on.

I shivered, but Jo asked, "Who caused that?"

I said, "You did." Jo had kissed my cheek. I could feel the bulge tighten up. I think Jo could too, because she giggled. Jo got up and so did I. I then said, "Okay let's start on our project. We called Jett, and he came over.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall already had a hard on, and when I kissed his cheek I could feel the tightening in his pants. I then heard him ask to start on our project. Kendall had gotten Jett. We put him in his box, and tied him in. we typed a little bit of information, and put it on a poster board with Jett's name on it. We finished Jett's project, and then Kendall and I started to work on ours. We had to think of ideas. Camille and Logan did solar panels, Carlos and James did a cow, Stephanie and Rachael did recycling, and Kendall thought of biking.

I thought it was a good idea. Kendall and I went to the store, and had to find stickers, paper, and a poster board. During our time in the store, Kendall had grabbed a bunch of things, and only two of the things had to do with our project. He had grabbed popcorn, chocolate, Cuda, corndogs, stickers, and paper. Kendall goofed off the entire time. I found it kind of funny.

After shopping, Kendall and I had gone to 2J and we had done our project. Kendall tried to flirt with me, and then we kissed many times. We then got our act together, and we finished our project. It turns out that Kendall, Jett, and I had tied.

Miss. Collins said, "Have fun."

I figured Kendall and I are the only two not going to school. Oh wait I forgot Jett. I hope Kendall and I could just make out the entire time. I then finished Friday, and got ready for my date with Kendall. I sat in my apartment, and I saw the time tick, 5 minutes late, 30 minutes late, an hour late, two hours late. I decided to get into pajamas which was a tank top, and shorts. It was two and a half hours and I heard a knock. I wasn't sure if it was one of the girls, or one of the guys, or if it was Kendall. I got up and I went to open the door, and there he was in jeans, and a plaid shirt, with a beanie on. I was kind of mad, but then looking at him, he was so adorable. I let him inside, and we sat down.

Kendall said, "Hey look I'm sorry I had to stay in the studio for an extra 4 hours, and I wasn't focused, so Gustavo made me stay an extra half hour. I was so sweaty, I had to shower twice when I got home, and I couldn't text you, because Gustavo smashed my phone, and I still had to get these."

Kendall showed me his phone in a bag, and the red and white roses. I asked, "Why were you not focused?" trying to tease him.

Kendall said, "Well I was imagining our date, and then I got a hard on, and I ran to the bathroom during dance rehearsals, and then that's why Gustavo gave me an extra half hour."

I then said, "Well you're here now."

Kendall asked, "Well do you want me to go get take out and bring it back?"

I said, "You don't have to, but sure. I'll go with you."

Kendall said, "Let's go, do you want taco bell, Johnny Rockets, or…"

I said, "Let's go to Johnny Rockets."

Kendall grabbed his keys and my hand and pulled me towards his car. He had a really nice car, but I'm guessing that it was all of theirs.

Kendall had held my hand the entire time. Even though Kendall and I weren't dating yet it was kind of cute. His leg was shaking. I let go of his hand, and I put my hand on his leg. It stopped shaking.

Kendall said, "Jo we're here, alright let's go in."

We got inline, and a wanna be cool kid walked up to us, and said to Kendall, "You're lucky she's hot."

Kendall said, "We aren't dating."

I kind of wanted to hit Kendall. I then saw the other guy, start to flirt with me, and Kendall got jealous. I said, "He lied we're dating."

The other guy said, "Prove it."

I grabbed Kendall's tie and pulled him to me. I kissed him on the lips, and Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist, and he kissed back. I then pulled away after a minute. I saw Kendall get another hard on.

I said, "Ken you got." I stopped saying the rest.

The other guy said, "Oh ok so you are dating."

He then left us alone and Kendall and I got our food, and went to the car. Kendall and I sat in the car ready to go. I asked, "Kendall what's wrong?" he had a kind of sad, kind of mad look on.

Kendall said, "Well I don't understand, we kiss when we aren't even dating."

I said, "Well if we like each other then why don't we just get together."

Kendall said, "Jo I really like you and you always make me weak to my knees, and you always give me hard ons when we kiss, and I just want to know, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said, "Yes."

Kendall still had a bulge in his pants. We then started to get out of the car and go inside. We sat down at the table and started to eat our burgers and fries. I had seen some ketchup on his cheek. I had waited until he finished eating and until I was finished, then we walked to the couch to watch a movie. I then licked his cheek and said, "You had ketchup on your cheek babe."

**Kendall's Pov**

I felt so bad that I was two and a half hours late to my date with Jo. She is so pretty, I might actually have a chance with her. We went to Johnny Rockets, and Jo had been asked if we were dating. I told the kid that we weren't and then that guy flirted with Jo. I got a little jealous, but I heard Jo say to the kid that I was lying, and that we were dating.

He asked us to prove that we were dating. Jo grabbed my tie, and had made out with my. The way her legs were set up so that she had one in between the two of mine. The way her leg was turned me on. She pulled away after a while, and then the kid walked away we got our food and I was kind of shocked, I couldn't talk.

I had then got in the car with Jo, and we started to drive, Jo asked me what was wrong and I told her that it was because we were kissing and we weren't even dating. After a little bit, I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend. When we got home, we ate our burgers, Jo then licked the ketchup off of my face, and then I wrapped my arms around her. I already had a hard on. I had then waited, as Jo got up. She then sat in my lap. I had felt as her hand was on my penis. I had then started to kiss her cheek, and down her neck.

Eventually, I stopped, and Jo then turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. She then kissed my apple, and I moaned. After a while, we went to bed. Oh yeah I forgot, we slept together. We then called James, Carlos, and Logan over so we could play a game. Logan invited Stephanie, Rachael, and Camille. We were gonna hang out today. Jo and I were really attached to each other. When we opened the door, she was holding onto my waist.

We let them in, and I kissed her, for a while, I then stuck my tongue in her mouth, and I heard Logan say, "Yo kiss on your own time." Jo pulled apart, after pecking me on the lips. They gave us many questions, and we tried to answer them.

**Jo's Pov**

As we were sitting, trying to answer the questions, I felt Kendall play with the hem, and he started to feel up my back. I then felt him unclasp my bra, and I said, "Excuse us I need to speak to Kendall."

Kendall was dragged into my room, and I asked, "Kendall Knight, what is wrong with you? We have company, and you want to strip me right then and there."

Kendall said, "Well you see I like touching you."

I said, "Well I didn't mind the hand up the shirt, but the unclasping was too far."

I clasped my bra back, and I pulled Kendall out of my room. We then answered another question, and then I felt Kendall stick his hand down my pants. At first I didn't mind, but then he got past my underwear, I then slapped his chest. Kendall then squeezed once, and pulled his hand out. I had then sat in his lap, and I put my hands near his area. I started to feel around. The guys then said, "Okay well it looks like you two are going to have sex, so bye."

The girls said, "Yeah bye."

Kendall said, "Baby we have an apartment all to ourselves."

I had then stripped his pants off, while kissing his lips, and kissing his neck. Kendall stripped my shirt, and started to kiss my chest. I took off his shirt, and I had then started to grind our hips. I kissed all over.

I felt him start to pull down my shorts, and then I heard a knock. Kendall got dressed really fast. He didn't button his shirt, leaving him with an open stomach, and he came out in boxers. I had put my shirt on, and pulled up my shorts. I then opened the door. There was my dad, not to happy that I had an almost shirtless, and almost naked boy in our apartment. I had to explain to him.

**A/N I hope you liked this, please review. **


End file.
